Basser
are a race of Monsters that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Orb. It appeared in the show's 1st episode, "The Sunset Wanderer."http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Maga-Basser's profile in "Ultraman Orb" *Maga Subtitle: *Gue Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Orb - Maga-Basser' The First Basser to appear in the series was known as . Maga-Basser was one of the six King Demon Beasts, with the Monster serving as the King Demon Beast of Wind. Maga-Basser would go on to wreck havoc by causing several freak windstorms to pop up all around the world, and the beast eventually made its presence known in Japan when it attacked Kichitachi Tokyo by summoning a series of Tornadoes, causing destruction all over the city. The next day while the SSP was doing research on the Monster's weather activity, Maga-Basser appeared to again to cause more destruction. However before the Beast could attempt to kill the SSP after spotting them, Maga-Basser was confronted by a mysterious Ultra who fought off the giant bird and forced it to retreat while the SSP was rescued by the Ultra. The next day after that, Maga-Basser returned once more to cause more destruction with its wind powers, but was once again confronted by the mysterious Ultra, now known as "Ultraman Orb". During their second fight, Maga-Basser managed to take the fight to the Ultra, but Orb did not give up, and just as his Color Timer started to go off, Ultraman Orb struck the Beast with his Sperion Ray, destroying Maga-Basser in one hit. After the fight, Orb's human form, "Kurenai Gai" noticed a fragment of the Beast was all that was left of it, and it broke apart to reveal a card of another Ultra: Ultraman Mebius, whom had somehow sealed the Monster away long ago. Despite Gai's victory over Maga-Basser, someone else benefited from the Beast's defeat: A mysterious man named "Jugglus Juggler" had gathered up Maga-Basser's monster card and held onto it until he had collected the other King Demon Beasts' cards and then used them to unleash the Great King Demon Beast: Maga-Orochi. 'Ultraman R/B - Gue-Basser' Basser reappeared in the series, Ultraman R/B, as .https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Gue Basser's profile in "Ultraman R/B" to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Video Games' to be added Weapons and Abilities : Using a form of aerokinesis, Maga-Basser can create and summon tornadoes to cause destruction, both singular and multiple. Maga-Basser can also adjust the Enhanced Fujita scale of these tornadoes to be as big and destructive as he wants them to be. The use of this attack can also affect weather patterns all over the Earth, causing world wide storms and erratic weather patterns. * : Maga-Basser can create powerful gusts of wind by flapping his wings. - Gue= * ''to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Maga-Basser is portrayed by suit actor Okabe Akatsuki. Notes * to be added Gallery Maga-Basser - ultra series.png Maga-Basser EXTRA.png References Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters Category:King Demon Beasts